


At the Time

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always seemed a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Time

It always seemed a good idea at the time.

That was the thing that hurt the most, in a way. Whenever Merlin looked back, he could see every little lie building up into every great inescapable lie. And he could see which of those lies had hurt and ruined and destroyed and some of them, some of them he would almost kill to go back and change because he could see it would have been better, better to have told the truth or explained or just done it _differently_.

But they had always seemed a good idea at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
